Love Comes Softly
by iamkellylouise
Summary: She couldn't sleep. She needed someone next to her. She needed something. She didn't expect what she got in the end. MerAlex.


**A/N: Set after the 4x11 MerDer break up. Think that's all you need to know.**

* * *

Meredith sighed heavily as she tossed and turned in her bed, it had been a mere few hours since she and Derek had finished. For good this time. No break-up sex. Nothing. Done. Finished. And she just couldn't sleep. Izzie's on call so sleeping in bed with her is not and option and she kind of wishes George still lived with them because the days when it was just Meredith, George and Izzie eating strawberry ice-cream on her bed were some of the best and even though Alex is basically Meredith in the male form she knows he would probably tell her to get lost. But then she thought 'Fuck it. It's my house. Technically it's my bed. I'm tired. I need sleep. Fuck it.' so she climbs out of her bed and she makes her way down the hall and she's in his room and under his covers before he can even protest.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't sleep" Meredith muttered.

"And that results in you getting in my bed why?"

"Just shut up" Meredith sighed rolling onto her side, her back to him, and then she feels warm tears trickle from her eyes, and then she's sobbing and she just can't stop and she feels his arms wrap around her.

"Hey, hey talk to me" he whispers "Talk to me"

"It's really over this time" she whimpered "Like, over over"

"Mer" he sighed rolling her over so her face buried into his chest "It's ok, you're going to be ok"

"No I'm not, I'm alone, again, I'm alone again" she mumbled into him, he pulled back a little and cupped her face with one hand looking deep into her eyes "You are going to be ok, and you are far from alone, you have me, you'll always have me, and I'm not going to stand by and watch him do this to you again, I'm here"

Meredith just dropped her head back against his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him, which is exactly how Izzie found them the next morning, she looked at them with puzzled eyes, she knocked against the door which seemed to startle them awake.

"We have to be at the hospital in 30 minutes" Izzie said still with a curious look on her face.

"Right, thanks" Alex yawned "We'll be down in a minute"

"Right" Izzie nodded leaving the room.

"Morning" Alex smiled softly.

"Morning" Meredith yawned, Alex brought his hand up to her face and brushed his thumb over her cheek "You ok?" he whispered.

"No" Meredith replied honestly "But, this helped, so thank you"

"Anytime" Alex smiled.

~x~

It's 3 days later when Meredith discovers that Derek is dating the scrub nurse and she's back in Alex's bed. His arms are almost instantly around her because he knew it was coming the minute the nurse and the brain surgeon walked into the hospital laughing together. The difference is she's not crying this time. It's another 2 weeks -and just over half of those nights Meredith has spent in Alex's bed- until Alex is in Meredith's. He just walks in one night and climbs under the covers next to her.

"Hey, you ok?" she asks softly.

"You should date too" Alex blurted.

"What?" Meredith said with a raised eyebrow.

"You should date too, you shouldn't be moping around after that moron anymore, he's not good enough for you, he never has been, he's always hurting you and it's time for you to move on"

Meredith just stares at him for a while, she doesn't really know where this outburst is coming from "And who exactly would I date?" she smirked.

"Me" Alex said simply.

"You?" her eyebrow is raised again.

"Yes. Me." he said firmly.

"Alex I…." Meredith stuttered.

"One date. Just one. And if it doesn't work out, if it's too weird, then we'll go back to being just friends. But then this has to stop. The sleeping thing. Because I don't know how much more I can take without kissing you"

"I uh, ok" she stuttered "One date"

"Ok" Alex smiled "Night then"

"Night then" Meredith smiled, and neither one of them really take notice to the fact that even though he said it would have to stop, he's still in her bed the next morning.

~x~

Meredith doesn't really question Alex when he tells her to dress casual because it's Alex and all he really knows is casual, and that's all she really knows too. And then they're pulling up outside of Safeco Field and there are people everywhere and Meredith laughs because she remembers all the times she's come home from the hospital to find Alex watching a Seattle Mariners game on the TV and she's sat next to him and every time he tried his best to explain the game and she never really got it. And then they're sat in the stands with beers in their hands and Meredith's wearing an oversized Mariners jersey and Alex thinks she's never looked so cute and she finds herself actually getting impatient with the fact that he hasn't kissed her yet and there's only 10 minutes left of the game and as the crowd erupts into cheers she throws caution into the wind and her lips are on his. And that definitely wasn't part of the plan but she's doing it anyway. And his arms are around her and moving up into her hair as hers grip onto him tightly.

"Well…." Alex breathed as they pulled away "I wasn't expecting that"

"Yeah, well" Meredith said biting her lip shyly "You were the one who asked me out and you've barely touched me all night and I just thought that when you asked me out and talked about kissing that maybe…." she's cut off by his lips on hers again and she's literally speechless when he pulls away.

"I guess this means we're dating" Alex smirked.

"Yeah, I guess it does" Meredith said with a small smile.

~x~

"Just say it" Izzie said simply in the kitchen the next morning.

"Wha….what?" Meredith stuttered.

"You're dating" Izzie smirked "I kinda saw it coming considering I've found you in bed together almost every night for the past 2 weeks"

"I took her on a date last night" Alex smirked "So yeah, we're dating now"

"Did he kiss you?"

Meredith laughed remembering the time when Alex left Izzie without a goodnight kiss a year previous "I kissed him" she smirked.

"Oh Evil Spawn, you must feel _so _emasculated right now"

And with that Alex grabbed the front of Meredith's shirt and pulled her in for a hard passionate kiss, he let her go leaving her breathless and with bruised lips.

"I'll meet you in the car" he said pecking her again before walking out of the kitchen.

"Meredith, you in there?" Izzie said waving her hand in front of Meredith's face.

"I uh, yeah, yes" Meredith stuttered "We should, go"

"He's got you good huh?"

"Uh, I uh"

"It doesn't bother me Mer, just try to keep it down when you, y'know" Izzie smirked walking out of the kitchen, Meredith just sighs before following her out.

~x~

"I need to tell you something before Izzie comes in and blurts" Meredith said sitting Cristina down in the residents lounge.

"Okay" Cristina said slowly "Are you back with McDouchey?"

"No" Meredith said with a laugh "I'm done with him. Seriously."

"Ok, so what's up?"

"I'm dating Alex"

"What?"

"Me and Alex, Alex and I we're, we're dating"

"As of…."

"Yesterday" Meredith smiled "Please be ok with this"

"He's better than McDouchey but I won't refrain from kicking his ass if he hurts you" Cristina said sternly.

"Ok then, good" Meredith smiled.

"Hey" Alex smiled walking over to them and kissing the top of Meredith's head "You ok?"

"I'm good" Meredith smiled "Are you ok?"

"I'm good" Alex smiled slipping on his lab coat and hanging his stethoscope around his neck "I'll see you for lunch?"

"Definitely" Meredith smiled.

"Good" Alex said leaning over and kissing her softly "Have a good day babe"

"Have a good day" Meredith smiled, they shared another kiss before Alex left the room, Meredith just let out a content sigh.

"Oh no, this isn't going to work" Cristina shuddered.

"What?" Meredith laughed.

"Your, like, PDA and, happy and, ick, no"

"Green isn't your colour" Meredith smirked.

"You think, you think I'm jealous?" Cristina laughed "Ok then Mer, you believe that"

"I will" Meredith grinned "See you later Cris"

"Yeah yeah"

~x~

"Miss me?" Meredith whispered wrapping her arms around Alex from behind, he laughed and pulled her around so she sat across his lap.

"Always" he smiled before kissing her "How's your day going?"

"Good, fine, normal" she shrugged "Yours?"

"Good, fine, normal"

"Your mocking me" she pouted.

"Yeah, yeah" Alex laughed bringing her back in for a kiss.

"You do know you're being watched by the whole cafeteria right?" Cristina said sitting in one of the spare chairs.

"Let them watch, I'm happy, they can stick that in their pipe and smoke it" Meredith said twisting herself so she sat on Alex's knee, he sat up a little and wrapped an arm around her front.

"Feisty" Alex laughed.

"You know you love it" she smirked looking back at him.

"Please don't make sex-eyes at the table" Cristina shuddered.

"Whatever Yang" Alex smirked.

"Err, guys, everyone's looking at you" Izzie said slipping onto another chair, George sitting on the one next to her.

"Oh my god" Meredith groaned "Would it be really inappropriate to just shout out that we're dating now?"

"Just a tad babe" Alex laughed, Meredith slipped off Alex's lap and pulled a chair close to his, he wrapped and arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple softly, she turned her head to look at him and they shared a soft kiss.

"Uh-oh" George muttered.

"What?" asked Izzie.

"The Mc's are watching" George said nodding over at the table where Derek and Mark sat jaws dropped wide open.

"Well, surgery with Shepards going to be a big ball of fun later" Alex muttered.

"He's moved on and now so have I, it's my business who I choose to do that with" Meredith said firmly "I don't want him anymore, why would I want someone who just makes me feel like I have a knot in my stomach?"

"You wouldn't" Cristina stated simply.

"Exactly" Meredith nodded "Plus…." she started with a smile "I have Alex now, and he's all I need" she said kissing him softly, Cristina and Izzie fake gag so she throws a balled up napkin at them "I'm happy, shut up"

"Yeah, shut up" Alex smirked "We're happy"

~x~

"Just say it" Alex said simply as he scrubbed out of surgery with Derek "You've been wanting to say it since we scrubbed in so just say it"

"What are you doing with Meredith?" Derek asked firmly.

"I'm dating her, what are you doing with your scrub nurse?"

"That's not relevant" Derek said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Exactly" Alex smirked.

"She's vulnerable and you're taking advantage"

At this Alex actually laughs out loud "Oh dude, you really don't know her at all do you? Meredith doesn't let anyone take advantage"

"You don't know her"

"She's basically the female version of me" Alex smirked.

"What's her favourite colour?"

"She doesn't believe in favourites because she doesn't like the fact that everything has to be put into a box, favourite this, favourite that, she prefers to just live life day by day, but if anyone asks her what her favourite colour is she'll say blue"

And with that Alex knows he's got him, so he just flashes him a smug grin and leaves the room.

~x~

"How was surgery with Derek?" Meredith asked Alex as they lay on the sofa watching a movie.

"He thinks I'm taking advantage because your vulnerable"

"Ass" Meredith muttered.

"You do want this right? This isn't just something for you to throw in his face so he gets jealous and…." Alex is cut off by her lips on his.

"Alex" she said softly "I want this, I want, I want you, I want _you_"

"I want you too" Alex whispered.

"Why did you ask me out?"

"Because I want you" Alex said simply.

"Yeah but, since when do you want me? It's, it's always been Izzie"

"It's always been you, but you've always been with him and then when you weren't with him I was with Izzie and then you were with the vet and then back with Shepard so, I never really got a chance"

"What?" Meredith exclaimed.

"Do you remember that day you pinned me up against the lockers? And he came in a stopped you from kicking my ass"

"Yeah" Meredith smirked.

"You don't know how much I wanted to grab your arms and pin _you_ against the lockers" he smirked back.

"Oh really?" Meredith laughed.

"Really" he nodded.

~x~

A month later and the gossiping hospital staff have to admit that they've never seen Meredith Grey as happy as she is when she's with Alex Karev. And they can't help but take note of the jealousy they see written across Derek Shepards face, even when his scrub nurse is with him. And even though they're known as a 'hot' couple they don't know that bedroom wise not a lot goes on other than sleeping.

"How's things with Evil Spawn?" Cristina asked Meredith in the cafeteria.

"Good, great, fine, amazing, really good, yeah" Meredith stuttered.

"Your hiding something" Cristina smirked.

"I'm not hiding anything! I'm having a great time with Alex, I really really like him, I'm falling for him and, he's a great kisser"

"Oh dear god you haven't slept with him yet have you!" Cristina gasped.

"What?" Meredith said with a nervous laugh "Of course I have"

"Oh you have to get out of that relationship immediately, it's like McVet all over again"

Meredith sighed heavily "I think we're both nervous"

"Nervous? Since when have either of you been nervous about sex?"

"This is different, it's not a drunken one night stand it, it means something"

"Oh just shut your whining and go there already" Cristina groaned.

"Go where?" Alex asked sitting down.

"Nothing" Meredith said quickly.

~x~

"Mer, you in there?" Alex said rapping his knuckles on the door of Meredith's bathroom that evening.

"I'm in the bathtub" Meredith shouted back.

"Oh, ok then, I'll come back later"

"No, it's fine, come in, I'm covered with bubbles" Meredith shouted again, Alex pushed open the door and had to hold himself back from letting out a gasp at the sight in front of him, because the room is lit by candles and Meredith's buried deep into the bubbles yet he can still make out her body underneath it, or that's what his head is doing anyway.

"You ok?" Meredith asks snapping him out of his reverie.

"Uh yeah, I was just, saying hello" Alex shrugged.

"Oh uh, hey" she laughed "I won't be much longer, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, I'll, go and choose one" Alex smiled quickly backing out of the room.

"Alex wha….I thought you left" Meredith stuttered as she stepped into her bedroom 10 minutes to see Alex standing there, Alex just looked at her with lust filled eyes and stepped forward crashing his lips against hers and before they know it her towels on the ground and he's lifting her up and putting her on the bed and she's pushing his shirt off him and unbuckling his pants. They're pretty speechless by the time they finish. And there's no stopping them after that.

~x~

They've been together for a little over 4 months when those 5 words are said. People always say it's about 3 words but, the 5 words that come from Alex's mouth one evening as she lays in his arms on the sofa mean so much more.

"Stop thinking" Meredith mumbled into his body.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" he smirked.

"I can feel it" Meredith replied simply.

"What am I thinking right now?" Alex said sitting them up so they looked directly in each others eyes.

"Um, I said I could feel you thinking not that I knew _what_ you were thinking" she says defensively.

"I'm thinking, how do I tell Meredith I'm in love with her?" Alex said quietly.

"What?" Meredith gasped.

"I'm in love with you" Alex said with a slightly nervous smile, Meredith leans into him and kisses him hard on the lips pushing him onto his back, she pulled away slightly and connected her eyes with his again "I'm in love with you too" she smiled.

~x~

Meredith couldn't be prouder of Alex when it's announced that he'll be performing his first ever solo appendectomy on the date of their first anniversary. And she doesn't even feel an inch of jealously. She just kisses him and tells him how proud she is and that she loves him, and that she'll be up in the gallery watching every second. She doesn't know that Alex has a plan.

"Is Meredith still up there?" Alex asked as he worked away on the patient in front of him.

"Uh, yes" Izzie replied.

"Dr Bailey, I've been building myself up to do this all day and I know that right now I'm doing my first ever solo surgery and my hand is actually inside the patient but if I'm not focussing on this I don't think I'll be able to ask her and, I need to ask her today so with your permission I really need someone to press the intercom button for me"

"Ask who what Karev?"

"Oh my god!" Izzie exclaimed "Are you, are you asking Meredith to…."

"Yeah, that's the plan" Alex said not taking his eyes away from his working hands.

"Nurse, can you press the intercom for us please and ask for Dr Grey" said Dr Bailey.

"Mer, you can hear me right?"

"Uh yeah, everything ok?" Meredith asked looking down at him with curious eyes.

"You live life at an 8, you always have done, ever since you were a little girl your life has been lived at an 8, just like mine has, but Meredith, since I've been with you, since our very first date 1 year ago today, you have changed my life, because life, it isn't at an 8 anymore, I don't even know what it is it's just, it's better, you make my life better and I know asking you this is probably going to scare the crap out of you and believe me Mer, it's scaring me too but it's time, it's time to become a family, a proper official family, it's time Meredith for me to ask you, to be my wife, to be Mrs Meredith Karev because Mer, I love you, and I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you, so please, marry me"

The OR was silent apart from the sounds of the machines, Alex could feel his heart in his ears, he just kept working, and the silence continued for the next 5 minutes as Alex closed up the patient, as he finished he looked up and Meredith was gone, he dropped his head with a heavy sigh.

"Alex" Izzie said softly "Look" she nodded towards the scrub room where Meredith stood nervously "Go, we've got it from here"

Alex shot out from the OR and into the scrub room, he tore off his gloves, gown and scrub cap and stood directly in front of a teary eyed Meredith.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey" she whispered, he just continued to stare at her "Ask me again"

"What?"

"Ask me again"

"Meredith Grey, will you marry me?"

"Yes" she said quietly "Yes yes yes" she said jumping into his arms and kissing him softly "Yes"

"I love you, so much, I love you" Alex said into her hair.

"I love you too"

"I, I have, I have a ring" Alex said reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a white gold ring with 3 diamonds set on it, one large one in the middle, 2 smaller on the outside, he took Meredith's hand and kissed her ring finger before sliding it on.

"It's perfect" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yes" Meredith smiled kissing him again, they looked up and into the OR when they heard cheering, both letting out a laugh at all the staff staring at them before turning back to each other and kissing again.

~x~

It takes them 6 months to plan the wedding. And by them they mean Izzie, who bombards them both with cake recipes and colour charts and seating plans at every spare minute. Cristina was secretly happy for them, after one very long intense conversation with Meredith making sure this was exactly what she wanted. There was still minimal interaction from Derek, Meredith felt a little guilt when he noticed the ring on her finger, but she was happy. And if he'd have been willing to wait, maybe it would have been his ring on her finger. But she knew it all worked out for the best, because Alex was the man she loved, and Alex was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

It's 3 days before the wedding when Addison Montgomery is flown in for a case, and as usual Alex snaps it up before anyone has a chance, because of his not so secret love for neonatal surgery. And it only takes a second for Addison to notice the ring on Meredith's finger as they bump into each other in the hallway.

"Dr Grey, is that Tiffany I see?" she said grabbing her hand.

"Ah, yeah" Meredith stuttered "The weddings in 3 days actually"

"Really?" Addison said with a raised eyebrow "How do I not know this?"

"I don't know" Meredith laughed.

"Hey babe" Alex said walking up and kissing Meredith's cheek "Izzie wants to know if you want to get ready at home or at the hotel"

"Home" Meredith smiled "I don't want that hotel room touched until after the wedding, you can get ready at Cristina's"

"Fine with me" he smiled "Dr Montgomery I'll meet you upstairs?"

"Uh, yeah" she stuttered.

"Bye Mrs Karev" Alex grinned kissing Meredith softly.

"You're 3 days early" she shouted after him.

"Just testing it out" he shouted back.

"A year and a half ago" Meredith said with a small smirk as Addison stared at her a little stunned.

"Your marrying Karev" Addison said slowly.

"Yeah" Meredith smiled softly "Hey! You should come! You'll still be here right?"

"Uh yeah, are you sure?" Addison stuttered.

"Yeah" Meredith smiled "I should go and tell Izzie, she's gone planning crazy, she's more bridezilla than me" Meredith laughed.

"Well uh, ok then" Addison stuttered.

~x~

The surgery takes place one day before the wedding, and it's obviously the topic of conversation in most surgeries, especially that one in particular.

"So Karev, you nervous, only 1 day to go" Addison smiled as they worked on their patient.

"A little, I'm excited though, but still, nervous, it's just, I've written my own vows and, I said a lot in the proposal so, I want this to be different and, I don't know"

"See, at this point I would usually suggest that you try them out in here because you're in a room full of women but, the last time I said that it was to Burke and, well, you know what happened then, I might be a curse"

"There is no chance on this earth that I will be leaving her at that aisle, I'm marrying her whether she likes it or not"

"Well ok then Karev" Addison laughed "Let's hear them"

"Stays in this room?"

"Stays in this room" Izzie smiled.

"Meredith" Alex breathed "The reason I didn't want to say the traditional vows, the sickness, health, death do us part vows is because me and you, we're far from traditional. We're the kind of people who are not hopeful, not optimistic, not any of the things that couples are on their wedding day, we're scared and cynical and we say the wrong things and, what I'm saying is we're not perfect, we never have been and we probably never will be but Meredith, if I had to choose anyone to live an imperfect life with, it would be you, every time. Today's the day we get our chance, to not be so dark and twisty, to not ever think of our lives at an 8 again, to be bound together, so we can face everything _together_, to be us, forever, because you Meredith Grey are the love of my life, and I promise, I _promise_ you, everything" Alex looked up and noticed that everyone had stopped working and were staring straight at him "Was that, was that not good?"

"That was, perfect" Izzie smiled her eyes glistening with tears "God if I can't hold it together here what am I going to be like at the wedding"

"So, that was, ok?"

"That was more than ok Alex" Addison smiled "That was, yeah, like Izzie said, perfect"

"Good, good that's good" Alex sighed "I can't believe this is happening"

"Me neither" Izzie laughed "But, I'm proud of you Alex, we're all proud of you"

"You know what? I'm proud of me too"

~x~

Meredith isn't as nervous as she thought she'd be as she gets ready for the wedding, she's actually quite relaxed. It's just her and Izzie and Cristina and Lexie who she'd slowly built a relationship with. She actually called her her sister now, it was only right that she was in the wedding. Her dress was simple, strapless, she went for ivory rather than white, a silk strip of ribbon wrapped around her waist, a flower pinned to one side, the dress flowed right down to the floor. Her hair was in loose curls, a flower pinned by her ear.

"Holy crap" Izzie gasped.

"I know" Cristina muttered.

"Meredith you look, amazing" Lexie said wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"You think?" Meredith asked brushing her hands down her dress.

"If I slept with women I'd do you" said Cristina.

"Aww, thanks" Meredith said with a laugh.

"Right well, it's time" Izzie said with a smile "You ready to go get married?"

"As I'll ever be" Meredith smiled.

"Flowers" Lexie said handing her a bunch of white roses tied together with the same silk ribbon that was on her dress.

"Thanks" Meredith whispered "Y'know, you all look amazing too" she smiled admiring their black dresses with white ribbon around their waists, smaller bunches of white roses in their hands.

"We know" Cristina smirked "Come on, lets get going before Karev thinks you've pulled a Burke on him"

"Cristina!" Izzie laughed.

"OK enough!" Lexie said firmly "We really have to go now"

"What she said" Meredith smirked.

~x~

The nerves officially hit when Meredith stands at the top of the aisle, she watches as Lexie walks down the aisle, followed by Izzie and then finally Cristina, as the string quartet, which Izzie insisted they had, struck up with Pachelbels Canon D Meredith took a breath and started to make her way down towards Alex. At first she could feel everyones eyes on her, but as soon as hers connected with Alex's everything around her seemed to melt away. Her heart raced in her chest as she stood next to him, she passed her flowers to Cristina and took his hands. She listened carefully as Alex made his vows, all the while trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill, and then it was her turn, to make that step, to say exactly how she felt about the man who stood in front of her.

"Alex, when we met I didn't ever think this would be where we'd end up. I didn't even think we'd be friends. But I guess now that I think about it, you were the only one who ever really understood me. It's probably because we're both a little screwed up, we both have Mommy issues and Daddy issues and, lots of issues, issues I didn't think I'd ever get over, but then you walked into my bedroom, lay down on my bed and told me, that I had to move on, that it was my time to get out there and date, so then we did, we dated, and it's the best decision I have ever made. You saved me Alex, you helped me start a fresh, you don't breathe for me because you know I need a little longer to breathe for myself. You know me and I know you. And out of everything that's happened between us, from beginning to end, from our friendship to our love, I wouldn't change a thing. I love you Alex Karev, I love you more than I ever thought possible, and I can't wait to officially be your wife" Meredith finished with a smile, Alex squeezed her hands tightly in his, he brought them to his lips and kissed them softly.

"And now it's time to exchange the rings" the minister smiled.

Alex and Meredith turned to Cristina and George to take their rings.

"Now Alex, repeat after me" the minister smiled "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you"

Alex repeated every word and slipped the ring onto Meredith's finger.

"And Meredith, if you would repeat after me, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you"

Meredith repeated every word and slipped the ring onto Alex's finger.

"In the presence of myself, their friends and family, Alex and Meredith have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife, Alex, you may kiss your bride"

Alex wasted no time in pulling Meredith into his arms and kissing her hard on the lips, her arms instantly moved around his neck as his wrapped around her small frame, the room was filled with whistles and claps.

"I love you so much" Alex whispered into her lips.

"I love you too" she whispered back before kissing him again "Thank you" she said softly.

"What for?"

"For loving me"

"I'll love you every day for the rest of my life" Alex smiled before kissing her softly.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

You know, sometimes love isn't fireworks. Sometimes, love just comes softly. **Love Comes Softly (2003).**

**

* * *

A/N: Abrupt end much. I could've gone on forever if I'm honest. **

**Pictures of the dress and flowers (Obv replace [dot] and [slash] and don't put in a www):: **

**Dress: i48[dot]tinypic[dot]com[slash]epkns4[dot]jpg**

**Flowers: i46[dot]tinypic[dot]com[slash]9uyvqa[dot]jpg**


End file.
